Because I Do
by Izumi-chan
Summary: This is a Taiora. Short but sweet. Pleas R&R, it is my second one! Thanx


Because I Do  
  
HI peeps! My second fic! I hope you read my first. I think it was quite successful. Anyway, this fanfic is a Taiora and it is, I guess, a short story. This one is dedicated to Joie because she absolutely loves Taiora.   
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Toie Animation, Fox Kids, or Digimon cause if I did and this was a Takari fic, Daisuke would have already died a very gory death and I would go after Toie Animation with a mallet because they made Sora marry Matt although they look good together and I'll stop ranting and on with the story.   
  
A young girl sat by her mother's flower shop in the breezy afternoon. Colorful leaves of red, orange, yellow, and brown fluttered in ecstasy. Her auburn hair blew gently with the autumn wind as a boy her age approached her unnoticed. He had his chocolate brown eyes set upon her. Sora Takenouchi's eyes met the stranger's. She smiled, for he wasn't a stranger but Taichi Kamiya. The sky was a heavenly azure blue as a dove fluttered by a cloud; another of its kind joined it. The birds exchanged little chirps of happiness.   
"Hi Sora, if you have nothing to do, you want to take a walk in the park?" Taichi enquired.  
"Sure. Watching leaves isn't as entertaining. Wait here. I'll go get my stuff and tell my mom." Sora replied. She was bubbling with excitement but she suppressed herself so she wouldn't explode with it.  
"Hey mom, I'm just taking a walk in the park with my friend. Is that okay with you?"  
"Sure Sora. You need a break. Can you be back by seven thirty?" answered Sora's mother.  
"Of course I can mom." said Sora as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, "Bye mom."  
Sora's mother poked her head over the counter to see who the mysterious friend was. It was Taichi. She smiled.   
"Ready?" asked Taichi.  
"Yeah, lets go," said Sora.   
The pair walked down the street on the sidewalk talking about school, friends and life. They were more interested in each other though but both of them had never admitted it to each other. Finally, the entrance of the park came into view. Other people had obviously noticed the beautiful day and had come out here for a walk. There was a couple sitting underneath the gazebo. An elderly couple sat together feeding pigeons evidently enjoying themselves. Taichi and Sora entered a small pathway leading to the other side of the park. The blades of grass were poking out of the ground losing their colour, but hopeful to survive winter. They walked in the tranquil silence for sometime, away from the noisy sounds of the bustling streets of Odaiba. A squirrel darted across their path and clambered up a tree trunk as a pigeon could be heard cooing nearby. Everything about this little path was so quaint and serene. The wind speed shifted as the air around got cooler. The environment was almost as if it were a forest. Sora was shivering as she had left her pair of gloves at home. Taichi noticed right away and gently took Sora's hands into his and rubbed it. She was a little taken aback but she didn't mind for the boy standing beside her was Taichi. He was different than anyone else. So hand in hand they made their way across the park, eventually reaching a clearing. There were a people scattered all over the park on the other side. Some young children were chasing each other around while their parents scolded them for such rowdy behavior. A boy nearly knocked Sora down but Taichi kept a steady grip on Sora's hand as she blushed.  
A girl whose name was Mariko, sat on a bench by herself. She spotted Taichi standing with another girl. Oh no! She thought. Taichi was her friend and soon to be her boyfriend she thought. What she didn't know was that Taichi didn't really like her. He was just being a nice person being friends with just about anybody. He didn't want any feelings hurt. Mariko stomped up to Taichi and spoke up. She was trying to divert the attention he was giving Sora to herself.  
"Hi Taichi what a surprise."   
"Huh. Oh its just you Mariko. Nice to see you." Taichi said non-enthusiastically.  
He paused his conversation with Sora and turned half-heartedly around.  
"Mariko, meet my friend Sora Takenouchi. She is one of the friends I have had for a long time."  
"Nice to meet you." Mariko replied coldly as she noticed Taichi's hand held in Sora's, "So Taichi, what's new?" she said trying hard, determined to strike up a conversation.   
Taichi, with effort, controlled his anger against Mariko for interrupting his perfect evening with Sora and calmly answered all of Mariko's questions. Sora felt left out and out of place and thought to herself, what if Taichi doesn't really like me? He seems to like this Mariko. I recognize her. She's that really big snob of the thirteenth grade. If Taichi doesn't want me here, I won't stay.   
Sora released her grip form Taichi's hand and started running. Sora took off on her feet with her bag bumping against her back all the way. Taichi immediately noticed and took off after her tearing down the park as people watched in wonder. Mariko grabbed Taichi's hand before he could take off and asked him  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
"I'm going to chase after by would be girlfriend if it weren't for you." Taichi yelled back losing all his normal level of tolerance and patience. He wrenched his wrist free from Mariko and went after Sora. Mariko was too surprised to do anything. She was thinking how Taichi could refuse her and go after Sora. Maybe there was more to life than makeup, clothes, looks and a cute boyfriend.   
Sora lost her balance after tears streamed down her eyes obscuring her vision. But she didn't fall. A warm a hand caught her before she sobbed uncontrollably.   
"Why Taichi? Why did you have top do this to me?" Sora cried her heart out, "I loved you but you didn't return it. How could you?" Sora was thrashing her arms wildly in the arms of a stranger. She calmed herself down as she looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes full of concern. It wasn't a stranger, it was Taichi.  
"I didn't Sora. Mariko just was jealous of you. She wanted me to be hers but you know I couldn't love her like that. I never wanted to hurt you Sora cause I always loved you."  
"Why do you love me Taichi? Am I special?" asked Sora curiously.  
"Of course you are special, but it's more than that. It's just because I do." answered Taichi caringly.   
He affectionately wiped the tears out of Sora's eyes and caressed her flushed peachy cheeks. They stood there in the park by the light of a lamp as the sun set in the distance. Words were not needed to describe emotions for love is something that cannot be described. When the last ray of light disappeared, a kiss would explain it all.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
